Mar
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Si había algo que a Glanmore Peakes le gustaba más que la magia, era el mar. "Historia de qué hizo para conseguir su Cromo"


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el Reto #12: "Animales Fantásticos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

Me tocó: **Serpiente Marina**

* * *

 **1695**

Si había algo que a Glanmore Peakes le gustaba más que la magia, era el mar. Por suerte para él, vivía en la costa y podía disfrutar de la extensa masa de agua siempre que quisiera. Sus primeros años en Hogwarts habían sido una tortura precisamente por eso. No le gustaba pasar demasiado tiempo en tierra firme.

—¡Muchacho, deja de perder el tiempo y ven a ayudarme!

El grito de su padre le hizo abrir los ojos. Con fastidio se levantó de la dura arena y miró en dirección a su progenitor. El sol le daba en los ojos y solo alcanzaba a ver la silueta del hombre que había empezado a bajar cajas de pescado de su barco. Resopló y se acercó; odiaba no poder usar su varita para bajar estos contenedores tan pesados, pero hace poco que se había instalado el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto y no quería ser de los primeros en terminar en la cárcel. Su padre había acatado la ley desde el primer día, pero para Glanmore era más difícil, puesto que acababa de salir del colegio y lo único en lo que pensaba era en poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido.

…

—Glanmore, ¿por qué no empiezas a trabajar conmigo en el barco? —preguntó su padre esa noche durante la cena.

—Quiero hacer algo en lo que pueda usar magia —replicó el chico con el ceño fruncido.

Su padre le lanzó una mala mirada. Desde hace generaciones se habían dedicado a la pesca y a pesar de haber perdido la valiosa ayuda que proporcionaba una varita, él no pensaba dejar el negocio familiar de lado.

—Entiende que el Estatuto del Secreto es para nuestro bien, para que no intenten lastimarnos —intervino su madre

—No pueden lastimarme —replicó él altivo—, siempre puedo lanzarles algún hechizo.

—Han matado a magos muchos mejores que tú —comentó su padre enfadado—, así que deja de hacerte el tonto y mañana te veo en el barco a las 6.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Glanmore se encontraba en la cubierta del barco esperando a que zarparan. Su padre no lo había convencido, pero sabía que, de no hacerle caso, terminaría bastante malherido. Sin esperar instrucciones, empezó a trabajar. La brisa fresca del mar lo animó enseguida y supo que no sería tan mal después de todo.

 **1702**

El chico se arrebujó en su abrigo antes de subirse al barco. Las temperaturas empezaban a bajar, signo inequívoco de que se acercaba el invierno. En cuanto guardó las manos en los bolsillos, sintió la textura familiar de su varita. Había estado practicando en su casa todos los días para no perder la costumbre, incluso le había enseñado a su padre un par de hechizos que había visto en la escuela y que lo habían dejado impresionado. Sin embargo, debía admitir que actuar como un muggle se le estaba dando bastante bien.

—¡Glanmore! Llegas tarde —le gritó Johan desde el barco.

El chico llevaba poco tiempo trabajando en el barco, pero el mago lo había encontrado muy entretenido. Era bueno poder pasar el tiempo con alguien de su edad y el día pasaba mucho más rápidamente, sin ni siquiera notar el cansancio. El chico no pensaba demasiado antes de hacer las cosas y más de una vez había perdido o roto redes y herramientas. Su padre había estado a punto de despedirlo varias veces, pero Glanmore siempre intervenía para defenderlo.

—Qué bueno que ya estás aquí, tengo un problema —susurró Johan en cuanto el mago se acercó a él—, no encuentro mi red.

Puso los ojos en blanco pero estaba sonriendo para sus adentros. Johan nunca cambiaría.

...

Glanmore estaba ocupado desenredando una de las redes cuando escuchó a algunos hombres correr hacia estribor.

—¡Monstruo! —gritó uno de los tripulantes apuntando hacia el mar.

Todos voltearon a ver y se desató el pánico. El chico se levantó de un salto y se acercó a su padre, que miraba fijamente el espejo de agua. La criatura era enorme, con una cabeza parecida a la de un caballo y se acercaba reptando hacia el barco.

—Papá, es una serpiente marina —le susurró Glanmore asustado.

—No debes preocuparte, nunca he escuchado que atacaran un barco —lo tranquilizó el mayor.

Glanmore relajó los hombros justo cuando un chillido se escuchó por encima del estruendo de la tripulación. El chico vio a Johan agarrando la cuerda del arpón, jalando el arma hacia sí. Volteó hacia la serpiente y vio la sangre manando de uno de los costados. Furiosa, la criatura arremetió contra el barco, que dio una violenta sacudida.

—Detenla —le ordenó su padre, mientras empujaba al resto de la tripulación hacia el interior del barco.

Glanmore le hizo un gesto a Johan para que entrara también, pero él no le hizo caso y volvió a lanzar el arpón contra la serpiente marina. El mago tocó la varita al interior de su bolsillo y se quedó pensando en que debería hacer. No podía hacer magia frente a su amigo, puesto que era un muggle, pero tampoco podría quedarse con los brazos cruzados y dejar que el barco se hundiera. Tomando una decisión, se acercó a su amigo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente. Podría explicarle que con el movimiento se había caído. Sin perder más tiempo, sacó su varita y empezó a lanzar todos los hechizos que conocía. No estaba seguro de que podría lastimar a esa criatura gigantesca, pero algo tenía que funcionar. Para su sorpresa, los bruscos movimientos del barco no duraron mucho más y cuando bajó la mirada, vio a la serpiente flotando sin vida frente al barco.

…

—¿Cómo la mataste? —preguntó uno de los miembros del Consejo de Magos.

El chico negó con la cabeza, sin saber que había pasado.

—Esto fue una gran hazaña, joven Peakes —agregó otro—, debe de estar muy orgulloso. Estaríamos muy felices de tenerlo cerca.

Glanmore frunció el ceño sin entender muy bien a que se refería el anciano mago. Miró hacia su padre que estaba enfrascado en una conversación con uno de los desmemorizadores pero cuando sintió la mirada de su hijo, se acercó a él.

—No te preocupes, muchacho. Ya borraron la memoria de todos los tripulantes, no hay de que preocuparse.

Su hijo le explicó lo que el mago del Consejo le había comentado, pero el padre no hizo ningún comentario. Su expresión sería le dio a entender a Glanmore que aceptaba lo que escogería su hijo, pero no quería que se fuera. El chico no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, y cuando le volvieron a preguntar, rechazó la ayuda para conseguir trabajo en el mundo mágico.

Su padre tenía razón, el mar formaba parte de su vida y de la de su familia, no pensaba abandonarlo por un poco de gloria.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Intenté coherencia en las cosas que escribí, sobre todo por las fechas, aquí les dejo lo que encontré:

Glanmore Peakes vivió entre 1677 y 1761 , el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto fue aceptado en 1692, Mnemone Radford que murió en 1649 fue la creadora de los encantamientos modificadores de memoria (por lo que ya tenía que existir) y por último, en la wikia dice que el Ministerio de Magia fue fundado en 1707 y que antes de esto estaba el Consejo de Magos, no estoy muy segura de estos datos (dado que hay tantas contradicciones) pero los usé para este fic.

En cuanto al animal, descubrí que no había registros de que hubieran atacado a ningún humano, pero que un mago llamado Glanmore Peakes había matado una y tiene un cromo de las ranas de chocolate por su "hazaña". No se dice el porque la mató, así que decidí escribir sobre eso. Quería darle un poco más de protagonismo a la serpiente, pero bueno esto fue lo que salió xD


End file.
